dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Masshuku
Ok then, any comments anyone? -ops foegot to login in >> Wabbit Set & extras Thanks for your help on the Wabbit Set, but currently i have halt the project as I stumble with some links discrepancy's, also I notice minor details like parts that are lacking on the format like the "Note" section, the red tags are for negative effects, while physical reductions is a negative for monsters but its a positive for users as it diminish the damage receive, also items are alphabetic order in terms of they type item. Amulet, Belt, Boots, Cloak/Backpack, Hat, Ring, Shield, Pet & Weapon. As I'm currently following the Set/sorted by level so I can see what of the new sets are missing I will get to the wabbit set. Aside from that I saw that you try to created a template, I thought of that but with my current knowledge I was unable to resolve the variables for each set as some have something that others don't have in the template, as i saw that you finish requesting to TaviRider for help, but as I keep thinking the template would be very complicated to do, and hard for the users to use, so I took the idea down.--Cizagna (Talk) 02:12, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Template Yeah thanks for the wabbit set thought still doing fixes as the damage discussion that is on the Community portal is at hand i want to be sure before i continue as i have to re edit all the previous set pages to correct the links. About the template if its easier for you to understand the code with out explanations go check Template:Qif as i know this is use for testing or confirming if there is something, I implement it on the Template:Npc where it checks if some one has add category, but as soon as I finish standardizing the set pages I will work with the templates, in order to improve them, so they can do a lot of automatic stuff.--Cizagna (Talk) 03:25, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :Please try not to use the Qif template any more and to use the Parser Funtions as the Qif has been Deprecated or check the Template:Qif for an easy example on how to convert it to parser function. --Cizagna (Talk) 22:40, 21 December 2006 (UTC) ::ok ill look at it Masshuku 22:44, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :: hahaha am i the only person who can messup an(imcomplete) working template o.o, i tryed and then i had something 8=whatever thing it worked, i tryed to modify it and done work, i change it back and it doesn't work, Wikia hates me! :Sorry reduce the hate banner its to visual... you can always use the back key on your web-browser to get your last change, but if you close it you loose it, any way the problem is like i told you each row its important for wiki so a row containing " :is not the same as :Now from experimenting i learn that parser functions works only on the same row so if you make a parser functions in various lines it will not work so every think you put on the parser functions must be able to be contained in just 1 row. But if what you say its true that you manage to make it it would have been interesting to see but keep trying you can maybe make it again --Cizagna (Talk) 05:23, 24 December 2006 (UTC) ::Ok, that makes sence, ill try again :), and sorry if i annoyed you with the wikia hates me banner. Username Regarding your question in your user page, yes its permanent as when you signed on you signed that user to be use in all Wikia wikis so you can use all the Wikias with the same user name, its a thing it cant be alter not even by the wikia admins. --Cizagna (Talk) 15:24, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Excess votes Just to inform that you have an excess of votes, you are entitle to 2 votes + 1 favicon vote, and you have done 3 votes + 0 favicons, please correct or i will be force to cancel your votes. --Cizagna (Talk) 00:35, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :this is getting confusing, i can't find that third vote, i only see Dofus Cartoon and WikiBook votes -Masshuku (Talk) 00:53, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Sorry for the delay on the answer but i see you have already remove one vote, the 3 votes where on Tofus at War, the Dofus Cartoon & WikiBook + no favicon vote, in any case you are free to change your vote that you have designated until January 24--Cizagna (Talk) 04:53, 22 January 2007 (UTC)